Michelle Vito as Princess Charm
April 6, 2015 Teen kontrabida Michelle Vito is so pretty and beautiful in her first IBC hottest teen fantaserye, titled Princess Charm, which airs weekday afternoon MANILA, Philippines - Drama is the princess of daytime, says IBC's young actress Michelle Vito so she is now her first lead role in a fantasy series. Despite this, the Kapinoy network goes the gamble to go head to head once again with soap operas of competing networks with Princess Charm, Michelle's first daily romantic teen fantasy series with the network since her transfer from Kapamilya network ABS-CBN last year. The 17-year-old young actress is also to do drama and kilig for her first fantaserye with IBC-13. When she signed up with the network last year, Michelle was appear in the regular performer the teen-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. Already a model at an early age, it was only a matter of time before Vito explored the world of acting. At her own project of ABS-CBN, she made a mark on primetime TV as the teen "kontrabida" in Aryana and Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon, Vito is also one of the most promising young artists of IBC, when the network was molding homrgrown stars. She entered showbiz as a 2nd runner-up of IBC's reality talent search Superstar Circle. “I have a bigger responsibility here because it’s a fact that Channel 13 is behind the ABS-CBN and GMA 7. We need to be able to come up with that our audience will enjoy watching,” Michelle says when asked about the challenges she is facing now as a superstar of the Kapinoy network. Of course, the teen actress is up to the challenge. Vito will play a leading role in the upcoming afternoon teen fantaserye Princess Charm, as her teen kontrabida will opposite is Andre Paras. Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews were one of the biggest love teams during the, 90's Michelle said she is a teenager having a good year with her career so far. It focus ako sa school ko kasi I was a graduating student tapos after naman nun super taping na ako. Michelle Vito admits to feel the magic about her teen fantasy series Princess Charm going against drama series on daytime come April 6. She says, "...for me, the network. They’re willing to do a project that is a fantasy. You said primetime, what?, teen kontrabida, maging princesa ay ang drama." The show is originally meant to be shown just once a week. “But after our executives saw the pilot episode, nasiyahan sila and decided na gawing daily ito naman,” says Rowie Valenvia and Lorna Feliciano, the show’s executive producer. “She wants to get their own dramas being offered on afternoon slot. Her long lashes, bold brows, and pretty pink lips is not only the the best combo for a gorgeous cover look but it's also super chic for prom or date night. Want to know how you can snag her effortlessly glam makeup look? We're dishing on the step-by-step guide to recreating it! Indeed one of the most beautiful teen star in the industry. She has this pure and goddess beauty. Perhaps as IBC's original production contiunues, a daily romantic teen fantasy drama starring for beautiful teen kontrabida Michelle, who is the character role as Princess Charm, she will be playing the lead role. “This will be the first time I’ll be doing a daily teen fantasy series so that the challenge is to sustain the prettier charm five days a week,” she related. I'm excited for girl crush and gorgeous. Here, she plays Charm Velario, the 17-year-old teenage girl who is becoming the charm princessting. Her boyfriend to crush is Rafael Santana, played by Andre Paras. Young stars Andre Paras and Kobe Paras are also part of the cast, the series is also bringing the kilig tandem of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews back together. The two were among the most popular loveteams in the ’90s with several box-office hits to their credit. Angelu d Leo and Bobby Andrews revive their loveteam as part of IBC’s upcoming romantic teen fantasy-drama series Princess Charm Michelle knows the show is a big risk for IBC-13, a David to ABS-CBN and GMA 7’s primetime drama Goliaths, considering the audience is still accustomed to drama on weeknights. “We are expecting major changes like we’re going to capture the Asian market. We just want to offer Filipino masses, very entertaining, drama-wise,” she muses. “It’s a challenge, not only for me but for the entire network. They’re taking a risk; they’re willing to do a project that’s fantasy. Alam naman natin sa hapon ang princesa ay drama. Sumugal sila sa teen fanta-drama — that speaks a lot about them.” Princess Charm airs weeknights at 3:15 p.m. right after Anna Luna at 2:30 p.m, on IBC-13's HapoNation afternoon block. Kapinoy Primetime Hot Summer Beginning April 6, your summer station IBC-13 is rearranging its feel-good habit primetime programming. Led by the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess will start at 5:45 p.m. before Express Balita, and the action superserye Voltron Man will start at 7:45 p.m. It's back-to-back soaps, the local adaptation of the Taiwanovela hit Fall In Love With Me will start at 8:30 p.m. and Dahil Ba Sa Kanya will start at 9:15 p.m. In TreseBella block, by premiering the hit Korean drama Only You, My Love at 10 p.m. back-to-back with the hit telenovela La Tempestad at 10:30 p.m.